Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. Additionally, perforating guns and shaped charges may be used to perforate the hydrocarbon-bearing formation for enhanced production of the reservoir fluids.